Diskussion:Owari/@comment-78.49.248.201-20170310075558
"Fürchte nicht mehr Sonnenglut, Noch des Winters grimmen Hohn! Jetzt dein irdisch Treiben ruht, Heim gehst, nahmst den Tageslohn." Cymbeline von William Shakespeare, Vierter Aufzug, Zweite Szene. Wann stirbt man wirklich? Wenn man erschossen wird? Nein! Wenn man erstochen wird? Nein! Wenn man vergiftet wird? Nein! Man stirbt, wenn man vergessen wird. Sowas hätte ich bei der Beerdigung von Hamato Yoshi/Splinter gesagt. Hamato Yoshi, auch Splinter genannt, kämpfte heldenhaft, er kämpfte edelmütig. Und er starb. Es war schon bewegend zu sehen, wie Splinters Geist bei Leonardo erschienen ist. Schließlich und endlich der große Kampf gegen Shredders Schergen und Shredder selbst. Ich bin gespannt, ob Rahzar und Fishface auch wirklich tot sind. Der Endkampf zwischen Leonardo und Shredder (er hatte wohl nicht mehr menschliches, nicht einmal das Retromutagen konnte ihn zurückverwandeln) war wahrlich episch. Schließlich und endlich hat Leonardo Shredder besiegt. Meint ihr, dass Leonardo einen Teil von sich selbst mit dem Bösen besudelt hat? Ich musste an die eine allegorische Geschichte des Gemäldes Die Strafe des Himmels aus der Detektiv Conan-Episode Die Strafe des Himmels denken: Der Ritter der Gerechtigkeit stellt sich einem Teufel entgegen und schafft es diesen zu töten. Dabei wird der Ritter mit dem Blut des Teufels besudelt. Zwar hat der Ritter den Teufel getötet, aber der er wurde mit dessen Blut besudelt und hat sich somit selbst mit dem Bösen entweiht. Wisst ihr, was für mich echt ein toller Schluss gewesen wäre: Die Turtles und ihre Freunde sind auf eben jenem Dach und dann taucht ein geheimnisvoller Mann auf, der ihnen sagt: "Es gibt einen Weg eueren Sensei zurückzuholen. Doch der wird viel von euch abverlangen." Natürlich ist das Wunschdenken. In den Mirage Comics war Splinter gestorben, aber dann in der Dimension des Battle Nexus erwacht. Ich bin umso mehr gespannt auf die fünfte Staffel. "Wir waren geboren um zu leben mit den Wundern jener Zeit Sich niemals zu vergessen bis in alle Ewigkeit Wir waren geboren um zu leben für den einen Augenblick Bei dem jeder von uns spürte wie wertvoll Leben ist." Die Band Unheilig "Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer." Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen "Im Laufe der Jahre hat der Joker Hunderte von Menschen ermordet und jeder dieser Morde hätte verhindert werden können, wenn Batman sich zu der Entscheidung durchgerungen hätte, dem Joker das Leben zu nehmen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass alle Helden töten sollen, aber ich glaube, dass es in manchen Situationen die logische Lösung ist." Todd McFarlane (Schöpfer von Spawn), Spawn-Leserbriefseite Heft 34 "Es heißt, es sei keine Sünde, wenn man eine Bestie tötet, nur, wenn man einen Menschen tötet. Wo beginnt das eine, wo endet das andere?" Aus The Wolfman (2010) "Helden und Monster werden durch ihre Taten erschaffen und nicht etwa durch die Erzählungen anderer." Adrian Peivareh "Wer das Böse nicht verurteilt, läßt zu, daß es geschieht." Leonardo da Vinci (1452 - 1519) Ein paar Musikstücke, die sehr gut zur Dramatik der letzten zwei Episoden passen können: Requiem for a Dream Remix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgUbpCH37bU Preliator: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5q6skxRLnsI Fatal Fantasy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wZlxF5q8F0 Unstoppable: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoaUYcwEpSw Moving Mountains: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjlBCAx6330 1000 Ships of the Underworld: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZpAGjczdus The Bird and the Worm (Instrumental): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZJkJWxPbig Trinity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7BG0TAoM6Q Battle of the Kings: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaOtZxOjA6o The Lannisters Sends Their Regards: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkrlaNCh5tM